undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undercooked
@Nikki_7842 |date = June 28, 2018 |website = DeviantArt Wattpad |type = Basic Change |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Written Story}} Undercooked is AU based in the Underground. The storyline differs being that the top chefs used to come from Mt. Ebott. They have been sealed away because of the humans who were filled with jealousy. Frisk, a 25 year old female, falls into Mt. Ebott and wants to help everyone escape Mt. Ebott. But to do that, she must become the top chef and defeat the Master Chef Asgore. Rules of Undercooked # When challenging a cook the person who is challenging said monster/person gets to pick the food of choice. Aka if Toriel picked pie then the competitor would cook pie # The opponent also gets to choose the time period to take to make said food piece also the date on which the contest is held. # A person/monster (outside of master/student) must judge the food # The mask of reviewing must be worn to hide the identity of whose food is before the reviewer. # Master Chef Asgore can be challenged by monsters but until a human beats him, no monster is set free # Cheating in any form is punishable by death. # Some additional rewards can be added to challenges to battle but not required. # Betting on the opponents is also discouraged # If the challenger does not have all the required ingredients to properly challenge the opponent there is a leeway of one hour to get said ingredients before the contest starts. # The challengers will be judged by couple of factors, creativity, flavor, design and overall appeal to the person/monsters eating it. Characters Frisk Age: 25 Occupation: Waitress at a bar Creature: Human Hobbies: Anything outdoors related Frisk's parents abandoned her as a child. She has a high school degree and a little bit of college. She is stuck in a dead end job. She is still an optimistic kind of person. She loves a good challenge. Frisk enjoys mountain climbing, roller coasters and a guilty pleasure romantic comedies. She is a terrible cook because she never learned how to nor tried to learn. She does know roughly 20 mix drinks. Frisk developed a crush on Sans even though Sans doesn’t feel the same for her. Sans Age: ???? Occupation: Owner of "Sans"ational "San"whichs Creature: Skeleton Hobbies: drinking dark chocolate, stargazing The older brother of Papyrus but always being undermined by said Papyrus. He feels less worth than Papyrus. Has a huge crush on Chara. He is kind of snarky to Frisk since she looks a lot like Chara. He is very much jealous of Papyrus. Some might be because of his relationship with his dad in one of the chapters it is revealed that the dad renamed the restaurant after Pap's instead of Sans. Sans is the "master"/"teacher" of Frisk using a special app on his phone. Sans also doesn't allow other monsters know about his powers and can easily dissolve his bones that he can summon. Since this AU comes from a time period where battling does not take place however he is much weaker and gets tired. Toriel thinks very highly of him. Chocolate has a different effect on Sans. For instance, Milk Chocolate and White Chocolate does not get him drunk only dark chocolate can. Frosty Age: ????? Occupation: Owner of Frosties (Grillbies in a different AU) Creature: Ice Hobbies: Getting girl's numbers Frosty is a natural flirt. He makes note of a new female customer and usually sweeps them off their feet. He owns a candy/ ice cream shop. His new employee Frisk willing be learning to cook from him as well but he will be unable to date her due to the app. He is not the most reliable person Sans knows but he is willing to keep a tab open for him. Flowey Age: ???? Occupation: ???? Creature: Flower Hobbies: ???? Not much information about Flowey at this point. He appeared in front of Frisk for a bit and had a fake accent. He also changes his phrase from "Kill or Be Killed" to "Chop or Be Chopped". Toriel did call him a master chef of sorts. It is revealed in an info sheet provided by the author that he is not going to be connected to Asriel and is its own identity. Toriel Age: ????? Occuation: Owner of Mama's Homestyle Cooking Creature: Goat Hobbies: Snails, pies and making friends Toriel is one of the first to meet Frisk when she falls into the hole. She challenges Frisk to a pie battle where Frisk cheated to beat Toriel. Toriel is very trusting of people and hopes to give her children a better future. The restaurant is also where she lives at with a built-in apartment above. It is isn't revealed who the two children are but most likely she is talking about Chara and Asriel. The two children own a restaurant and she is very proud of them. The kids also still have a room available in her house/restaurant. Her most trusted friend is Sans. Temmie Age: ????? Occupation: Owner of TEM Grocery Store Creature: Dog Hobbies: getting nails done and hanging out Temmie is very much a valley girl who just likes to lounge around and do nothing. So she decided to place her store where she thought she would get the least amount of business out in the ruins. Unfortunately, since Frisk doesn't know anybody just of yet she goes to her for about everything. Temmie has a very valley girl accent and has a logo of herself on the shopping bag. Papyrus Age: ???? Occupation: Head Chef of Pap's Spaghetti Creature: Skeleton Hobbies: Winning contests Payprus is the younger brother of Sans. He is very talented and constantly wins. He constantly wants to be kept clean. Always wearing a white chefs outfit. He competes with Sans constantly thinking that Sans is way superior than him. Doesn't believe that his dad (Gaster) will ever return. Story |-|Chapters = * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Written story